Hasta el fin de los tiempos
by giuli-cullen
Summary: No siempre lo que das por perdido lo esta. Cuando menos lo esperas la vida te da sorpresas, como ahora a mi. Cuando realmente amas, lo haces hasta el fin de los tiempos y sin importar las circunstancias. T2H EdxB AxJ EmxR


**Disclaime****rs: Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece, son de la magnifica Stephenie Meyer. La trama es absolutamente nuestra.**

**Hasta el fin de los tiempos**

**Summary:** No siempre lo que das por perdido lo esta. Cuando menos lo esperas la vida te da sorpresas, como ahora a mi. Cuando realmente amas, lo haces hasta el fin de los tiempos y sin importar las circunstancias. T2H EdxB AxJ EmxR.

**Capitulo 1: ¡Nos mudamos!**

Pov Bella.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, con la música clásica a todo volumen. Recostada en mi cama, que no era otra cosa mas que un adorno ya que hace casi un siglo que no dormía. Thomas y Caroline se encontraban muy extraños era obvio que querían decirnos algo pero todavía no habían encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Seguro tenia que ver con nuestro próximo hogar, probablemente volveríamos a Rochester, así que no tenia sentido el que tardaran tanto tiempo en hacerlo. Otra vez la tortura de comenzar de nuevo, volver a mentir con respecto a nuestras edades, nuestra vida. Tendría que estar acostumbrada pero era algo a lo que no podía aunque lo intentara. Seria bueno conocer _personas _iguales a nosotros… Un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Bella, Caroline y Thomas quieren hablar con nosotros.- dijo Ashley desde el otro lado, ella era la única familia que me quedaba, tuve la suerte o la desgracia de que nos convirtieran a ambas. Caroline se había apiadado de nosotras, al convertir a mi hermana quien ya estaba agonizando y a mi, luego de suplicarle que no me separara de la única familia que me quedaba. Mason estaba con ella. Me incorpore, por fin habían decidido contarnos eso que nos ocultaban.

Los tres caminamos en silencio, ellos dos abrazados delante de mí. Había veces que envidiaba a mi hermana, ella encontró al amor de su vida, más bien de su existencia, mientras que yo estaba destinada a la soledad; pero sobre todo estaba feliz por ella. Mason era un gran chico, tal vez un poco bromista pero era perfecto para Ashley.

Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar ya se encontraban todos. Cada uno en su respectivo lugar, Caroline y Thomas sentados en los sillones individuales y Samantha en la punta derecha del sillón. Yo me senté al lado de Sam y Ashley junto a mi, mientras que Mason de pie detrás de ella.

- Gracias por concedernos el honor de su visita.- nos dijo Thomas, apenas nos ubicamos.

- Si, claro. Como si tuviéramos la opción de no venir.- bromeo Mason.

- Ahí esta la puerta, podes cruzarla si lo deseas.- le siguió el juego.

- Si me voy, ¿me vas a traer a las rastras?- pregunto mientras le hacia frente, como el rebelde que era.

- Mason Weigel no le hables así a quien te dio la vida.- lo reto.

- ¿La vida o la muerte?- En los ojos de ambos se veía la diversión. Realmente no entendía como podían bromear con esto, no era algo gracioso. Lo que yo daría por seguir siendo humana.

- Bueno niños, ¿podemos hablar en serio?- intervino Samantha, siempre que hacían algo como lo de ahora los llamaba así. Ella había trabajado para mi familia desde muy joven; y al nacer mi hermana mi madre, que confiaba plenamente en ella, le había concedido el papel de nuestra nana. Tal vez por nuestro egoísmo, o tal vez por nuestra soledad fue que la convertimos, no queríamos perderla al igual que a nuestros padres.

- Yo no soy ningún niño. Soy todo un hombre, sino me crees pregúntaselo a Ashley.- Mason le guiño un ojo a Sam, que si todavía fuera humana se hubiera sonrojado, siempre me pregunte si no era realmente su hija, aunque claro lo dudo por que mi padre amaba con locura a mi madre, pero es que éramos tan parecidas no en lo físico pero si en nuestro carácter. Ella era como nuestra madre, hasta para Caroline y Thomas, aunque a los ojos de todos sea solo una nana. La pareja no era mas que una pantalla, si bien eran los lideres del clan, no cumplían el papel de padres mas que para los humanos, eran mas bien como nuestros hermanos mayores, muy mayores.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirnos?- fui directo al grano, ya me había aburrido. Caroline miro a Thomas antes de hablar, en busca de apoyo.

- ¡Nos mudamos!- dijo con exagerada alegría, seguramente queriendo transmitírnosla.

- ¿Por qué tanta alegría?- inquirió desconfiadamente Mason.

- ¿No puedo estar feliz por mudarnos?- le contesto con otra pregunta.

- Tal vez, pero siempre que decís las cosas de esa forma hay algo oculto, algo que los mas probable no nos guste.- hable por los tres.

- No es nada malo.- explicó Thomas.- Nos vamos a mudar a Forks, es un pueblo pequeño y muy verde, podemos cazar a los alrededores, y la mayor parte del tiempo esta encapotado. Es perfecto para nosotros, son pocos los días en que tendremos que estar escondidos.- el lugar que nos describía seguramente era aburrido, pero era mas que perfecto para nosotros.- Ah… ustedes irán a la preparatoria como todos los adolescentes.- continuo tan rápido, que aun con mi súper sentido de audición me costo entenderle.

- ¿Qué?- espeto Ashley, a la vez que se levantaba. Jamás le había gustado estudiar, fue bueno que naciera en una época en la que a nosotras no se nos permitía ir a la escuela, tan solo aprendíamos lo que nos enseñaban en casa. Fue horrible la primera vez que piso un colegio. Seguimos yendo hasta que dijo basta, fue sorprendente que haya tardado tanto, por que nos graduamos por lo menos 10 veces de la preparatoria y tenemos dos títulos cada uno. Desde entonces _estudiábamos _en casa.

- Ashley el lugar es perfecto para nosotros, lo único que ustedes tendrían que hacer es ir un par de horas a un instituto. Ni siquiera tienen que estudiar, solo presentarse.- fue lo único que dijo Caroline.

- ¿Ir a la preparatoria? ¿Nosotros yendo al colegio con humanos? No pueden hablar en serio. Yo no pienso ir al colegio, ya fui más veces de las que pude soportar.- exploto. Yo solo me quede callada, no aceptaba la situación y lo sabían, solo que no quería hacer un berrinche.

- Chicas, tomamos esta decisión más que nada por ustedes. ¿Quiénes eran las que querían salir durante el día? ¿No se les ocurre que de esta forma vamos a vivir lo mas humanamente posible que a nosotros se nos puede permitir vivir?- nos explico maternalmente Samantha mientras se acercaba a Ashley y la abrazaba.- ¿No les gustaría andar durante el día?- pregunto, acariciando su cabeza.

- Me voy a guardar mis cosas.- dije. Tenían razón nos la pasábamos quejando de no poder salir durante el día, no podía hacer berrinches, ya estaba _demasiado_ grande.

- No vas a aceptar eso, ¿verdad?- me pregunto Ashley cuando ya estaba en la puerta. Seguramente creía que estaba en contra de ella, si nos la apoyas en lo que dice estas en su contra y le busca el mal, _como si pudiera estar en contra o desearle el mal a mi propia hermana_, pensé.

- Ash lo mejor es que hagamos lo que dicen. Nos conviene.- le aconseje antes de correr a mi habitación.

- Nos vamos mañana a primera hora.- grito, innecesariamente Thomas, ya que lo escucharía aunque susurrara.

- ¡¿Qué?!- el grito de mi hermana fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mire mi dormitorio, era demasiado grande y blanco, tan impersonal, Ashley vivía quejándose de eso. Camine hasta mi armario, abrí la puerta y entre. Baje las maletas del estante de arriba y las deje en el piso, una de ellas la puse sobre la cama y la abrí. Saque los jeans de uno de los estantes y los acomode prolijamente dentro de ella, prácticamente la había llenado con pantalones y alguna que otra pollera o short. La puse otra vez en el piso y la cambie por otra de las maletas. Tarde más tiempo del que esperaba, ya que me entretuve recordando cuando había comprado alguna de las cosas, la mayoría de ellas horrorosas. En total tenia unas seis maletas con las cosas que iba a llevar, el resto se quedaría aquí, ya tendría tiempo de comprar cuando llegáramos allá.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Ashley luego de llamar a la puerta.

- Si te digo que no, ¿te vas a quedar afuera?- pregunte en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

- Ja ja, muy chistosa.- dijo mientras abría la puerta, Mason entro detrás de ella con varias cajas.- Las vas a necesitar, dudo que vallas a poner todas las cosas en maletas.- en cada palabra mostró su descontento por la situación.

- Gracias, Mason.-

- Hey yo fui la de la idea.- se quejo Ashley.

- Si pero Mason las trajo. Y ahora comiencen a empacar, que nos vamos mañana.- agarre una de las cajas que ya había dejado en el piso. Fui al escritorio y del primer cajón de la derecha saque mi acta de nacimiento original entre otros papeles que afirmaban que yo real mente era Isabella Marie Swan y no Hoffman.

- ¿No te molesta que nos obliguen a ir al colegio?- inquirió mi hermana.

- No creo que nos haga daño volver.- de otro de los cajones saque los documentos que había logrado salvarse de aquel incendio que se llevo a mis padres y los guarde junto con los otros en la caja, también allí guarde las cartas que él me había enviado.

- Esta bien, pero no creas que voy a fingir estar contenta con esta situación.- antes de que se vaya azoto la puerta.

- No estoy en tu contra.- dije sabiendo que me iba a escuchar. Un _si claro_ cargado de sarcasmo se escucho desde la habitación de al lado.

Solo quedaban mis libros y CDs que guarde por orden alfabético dentro de las cajas, excepto Cumbres Borrascosas que siempre me acompañaba. De humana me había gustado mucho leer, y era algo que todavía me acompañaba. Me sentaba en el jardín a leer mientra él me miraba, nunca supe el por que hasta días antes de mi partida. Lo extrañaba tanto.

…**.**

Recién se había ido el camión de la mudanza, no llevábamos muchas cosas. La mayoría de las cosas las compraríamos al llegar a nuestro destino.

**Holis!!! Esta es mi primera historia, la hago en conjunto con mi hermana Charly Kaulitz 64… Espero que les guste, no es muy largo el cap ya que es solo una introducción a la historia, presentamos un poco a los nuevos personajes. Como vieron Bella tiene una hermana biológica que también es vampira. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, o crítica déjenmela saber en un review.**

**Beshitos, Giuli-Cullen.**


End file.
